Was übrig bleibt
by Pandora02
Summary: Ennis Del Mar blickt auf seine Zeit mit Jack zurück. Missing Scenes und Dinge, die im Film nicht gesagt wurden. Jack hat Ennis eine Reihe von Briefen geschrieben, die er nie abgeschickt hat. KAPITEL 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

_Bemerkung vorweg:  
__Wenn je ein Film dazu einlud, seine Missing Scenes zu beschreiben, dann wohl „Brokeback Mountain". Ich glaube, es wurde selten so ausdrucksvoll geschwiegen, und das hat mich gereizt, ein paar der ungesagten Dinge auszuformulieren - so wie ich sie mir denke._

_Es gibt einige Zeitsprünge in dieser Geschichte, daher schadet es nicht, den Film bzw. die Kurzgeschichte zu kennen. Ansonsten gilt natürlich Spoileralarm. _

_Ich schätze, es hat sich herumgesprochen, dass es in „Brokeback Mountain" um eine homosexuelle Beziehung geht, daher muss ich die Phobiker wohl nicht extra warnen._

_Rating M für: Sprache, Andeutungen von Sexualität und Gewalt  
__(obwohl, nach dem deutschen FSK-System wäre dies, wie der Film, wohl ab 12)_

_Disclaimer:  
__Ich erhebe keinerlei Ansprüche auf irgendwelche Rechte. Die liegen bei Annie Proulx, Larry McMurtry und Diana Ossana, Focus Features, Del Mar Productions und wie sie alle heißen..._

* * *

**Was übrig bleibt…**

Der Kaffee ist kalt und abgestanden. Ennis Del Mar verzieht das Gesicht und schlürft ihn trotzdem in kleinen Schlucken, nachdem er sich aus seiner Koje geschält hat. Die Sonne steht hoch am Himmel. Mit geschlossenen Augen lässt er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und lauscht dem vertrauten Knacken von Knochen und Sehnen, als er ihn einmal von Schulter zu Schulter rollen lässt. Vor über eine Woche haben sie ihm gekündigt. Es ist einer von vielen miesen, schlecht bezahlten Saisonjobs gewesen, und er hat ihm, solange er dauerte, ein Dach über dem Kopf und regelmäßige warme Mahlzeiten eingebracht. Jetzt hat Ennis nur noch das Dach, und auch das bloß noch für ein paar Tage, dann werden sie ihn rauswerfen. Das Gas ist schon abgedreht. Einmal am Tag brüht er sich bei den Hansons, dem Ehepaar im Wohnwagen hinter ihm, eine Thermoskanne heißen Kaffee auf, den er dann über den ganzen Tag verteilt trinkt. Wenn er zu kalt geworden ist, raucht er dabei ein oder zwei Zigaretten, um den scheußlichen Geschmack zu übertünchen.

Ein paar Tage, dann wird er wieder aufbrechen. Etwas suchen. Diesmal etwas Ordentliches. Irgendwer muss seine Erfahrung doch zu schätzen wissen, sagt er sich. Aber bis es soweit ist, wird er hier ausharren. Wird dem Klappern des Wellblechdachs von der Baracke nebenan lauschen und sich ganz seinen Gedanken hingeben. Sonst gibt es nichts zu tun für ihn.

_Dezember 1964, Lightning Flat, Wyoming_

_  
__ Ennis,  
__hey, wie geht's dir, alter Mistkerl? Alles klar bei dir? Ich muss dauernd an unsere Arbeit letztes Jahr auf dem Brokeback denken und hab das als Anlass genommen, diesen Brief hier anzufangen. _

_Weißt du, ich bin wieder bei Aguirre gewesen. Im Juni. Er sagte, er hätte dieses Jahr nichts für mich. Bin verdammt sauer auf den alten Hurenbock! Hat mich um den ganzen Verdienst des Sommers gebracht. Sicher, ich hab ein paar Mäuse mit den Rodeos verdient, aber Schafehüten wäre weitaus gesünder für meine Knochen gewesen, das kannst du mir glauben! Hoffentlich haben die Wölfe so viele von den verdammten Viechern gerissen, dass es Aguirre richtig weh tut! Und den Rest der Herde kann meinetwegen der Blitz erschlagen haben!_

_Den Winter verbringe ich auf der Ranch meiner Eltern. Hier gibt's immer genug zu tun. Aber sobald es wärmer wird, bin ich hier wieder weg! Ein elendes Scheißkaff ist das. Unten in Texas verdiene ich mein eigenes Geld. Vielleicht komme ich mal in Riverton vorbei. Es liegt fast auf meinem Weg. Wenn das für dich okay ist._

_ Machs gut, Kumpel.  
__ Jack Twist_

Mit einem Seufzer faltet Ennis den Brief wieder zusammen. An den Knickfalten ist das Papier brüchig und löst sich auf wie eine durchgescheuerte Pferdedecke. Vorsichtig schiebt er die einzelne, dünne Seite in den fleckigen Umschlag zurück. Sein Blick fällt auf den ramponierten, blauroten Schuhkarton, dessen Werbeaufschrift kaum mehr zu lesen ist. Nicht alle Briefe haben noch ihre zugehörigen Umschläge, doch sie sind chronologisch sortiert, und Ennis behandelt das strapazierte Papier so sorgsam wie seine beiden Mädchen damals, als sie noch Babies waren. Er muss dringend pinkeln, hat aber keine Lust, sich zu bewegen. Automatisch nimmt er den nächsten Brief.

_30. März 1965, Childress, Texas_

_ Ennis,  
__ich bin nicht gut im Schreiben, aber ich möchte dir so viel sagen! Dabei weiß ich nicht mal, ob du dich an mich erinnerst. Ach, was, Mist, natürlich erinnerst du dich. Ich bin der Typ, der dich vor fast zwei Jahren dauernd mit der Mundharmonika gequält hat, wie könntest du mich vergessen! Du hattest recht. Ich war mies. Ich hab's aufgegeben…_

_Weißt du, ich hab dir schon einen Brief geschrieben, vor ein paar Monaten, ihn aber nicht abgeschickt. War mir zu blöd. Wie gesagt, Schreiben ist nicht mein Ding. Na ja, ich hab ihn aufgehoben. Vielleicht schicke ich beide zusammen weg. Irgendwann._

_Warum schreibe ich überhaupt? Ich sag es ganz direkt, ich muss immer wieder an dich denken. Wieviel Spaß wir da oben hatten. Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten wieder zusammen den Sommer auf dem Brokeback verbringen, ´nen verdammten Elch schießen, Bier trinken und den Schafen beim Grasen zusehen. _

_Im letzten Brief habe ich nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt, über letzten Juni, als ich wieder unten in Signal war, und das ist der Hauptgrund, warum ich jetzt wieder schreibe. Na ja, ich habe nicht gelogen oder so, Mann, das ist nicht meine Art, nein, aber… _

_Ach zur Hölle, was soll's. Ich kann es genausogut geradeheraus schreiben: Er wusste es, Ennis, er wusste es! Aguirre, meine ich. Keine Ahnung, ob er uns gesehen hat, oder ob uns einer der Basken oder Mexikaner verpfiffen hat. Er hat wörtlich zu mir gesagt, für solche wie uns hätte er keine Arbeit. Solche wie uns! Hat mich dabei mit seinen Schweinsaugen angesehen, als ob ich Schafscheiße unter seinen Stiefeln sei. Nun… manchmal denke ich, das bin ich… _

_Ich war so wütend! So verdammt wütend! Und weißt du was, mein Freund? Am liebsten hätte ich dem Schwein seinen eigenen Kugelschreiber ins Auge gerammt, aber eigentlich war ich auf mich wütend. Das hab ich gemerkt, als ich wieder im Truck über die Landstraße schepperte. Hab das Mistding nie richtig reparieren können. Nach ein paar Meilen war es mir klar. Ich war wütend auf mich, weil ich nichts getan habe! Ich Idiot hab bloß den Kopf hängen lassen und geschwiegen. Er hat mich als schuldig verurteilt, und ich habe es akzeptiert. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen? Ich war ja schuldig. Wir beide waren schuldig, nicht wahr? Aber ich schätze, ich war es ein bisschen mehr als du._

_Trotzdem hat es mir nichts ausgemacht, dass Joe Aguirre mich dieses Mal wegschickte. Willst du wissen warum? Weil du nicht da warst. Ja. Ich hatte es gehofft, irgendwie, aber nicht wirklich. Also bin ich weiter nach Texas abgehauen. Da war es nicht nur wärmer, ich konnte auch bei ein paar Rodeos meine Reitkünste zeigen. Ennis, ich wünschte, du könntest dabei sein! Von Mal zu Mal werde ich besser. Okay, meine Handgelenke schmerzen höllisch abends, und einmal hab ich mir die Schulter ausgekugelt, war kein Spaß, aber ich werde besser! Ich hab es bald raus, Mann! Und dann kassiere ich das große Geld!_

_Ich hoffe, dir ergeht's gut, mein Freund. Wenn alles nach deinen Plänen verlaufen ist, hast du diesen Dezember deine Alma geheiratet. Hast du? Dann bist du jetzt ein ehrbarer Mann, Ennis. Wow. Ganz ehrlich? Ich stelle es mir nur ungern vor, aber ich wünsche dir alles Gute. Pass gut auf dein Mädchen auf! Wenn man jemanden gefunden hat, sollte man ihn festhalten._

_Vielleicht komme ich bald in Riverton vorbei._

_ Grüße aus Texas,  
Jack_

_P.S.: Ist ´n echt langer Brief geworden, was? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so was kann._

Jetzt kann Ennis es nicht länger halten. Er muss raus in die Kälte, wenn er sich nicht die einzig saubere Jeans versauen will. Hinter dem Wohnwagen spuckt er kräftig aus, während er einen langen Strahl auf die vertrocknenden Disteln richtet. Jack, Jack… immer wieder Jack. Jack scheint die einzige Konstante in seinem Leben zu sein. Wenn er nur eher gewusst hätte, was er für ihn empfindet. Nein, sagt er sich, das ist gelogen. Er hat es von Anfang an gewusst, aber die Angst war immer größer gewesen. Er knöpft sich die Hose wieder zu und denkt an ihr letztes Treffen. Zweieinhalb Jahre ist es jetzt her. Mai 1983. Mit kleinen Augen schlurft Ennis in den Wohnwagen zurück, während in seinem Geist blitzlichtartig Momente und Gesprächsfetzen aufflackern. So oft schon hat er diese Tage in Gedanken rekapituliert, und er wird dessen nicht müde. Die Vergangenheit kommt ihm manchmal realer vor als die Gegenwart.

Dieser Trip war anders gewesen, und doch genauso wie alle anderen zuvor. Sie hatten Spaß gehabt an den Quellen des Hail Strew River, waren durch die raue Landschaft geritten, hatten so manches Wild geschossen, denn keiner von ihnen hatte je gelernt, wie man eine Angelrute benutzt. Eine Menge Whiskey war abends am Lagefeuer geflossen und hatte ihre Eingeweide angewärmt, bevor sie gemeinsam das Innere des kleinen Zeltes erhitzten.

Und doch schien die ganze Zeit ein Unwetter am Horizont zu drohen, dunkle Wolken, die, wenn sie erst mal da wären, mit Getöse ihre Fracht aus Unheil und Verderben über ihren Köpfen abladen würden. Je näher das Ende kam, desto schweigsamer wurden sie. Jeder trug ein Geheimnis mit sich herum. Jack offenbarte seins zuerst. Sie luden alles ein, führten zuletzt die Pferde in den Hänger, und Ennis holte schon Luft, als Jack murmelte, er solle mal kurz warten. Ennis' Blick blieb an Jacks Hintern hängen, als dieser in seinem Truck herumkramte. Jack war ein wenig fülliger um die Mitte geworden, seit er die Rodeos aufgegeben hatte, aber er war noch immer bestens in Form. Ennis hatte während der vergangenen Woche jede Gelegenheit gehabt, dies festzustellen. Dann drückte Jack ihm zögerlich und mit abgewandtem Blick einen unscheinbaren, kleinen Karton in die Hand.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ennis.

„Ah, eigentlich nichts."

Ennis erinnert sich an den Moment, als er den Deckel anhob und seine Augen vor Staunen groß wurden. Der Karton war randvoll mit Briefumschlägen, beschriftet und offenbar gefüllt.

„Briefe? Hast du die etwa geschrieben, Jack Twist?"

Jack legte seine Hand schnell auf die von Ennis, um den Deckel zu schließen. Wie bei jeder ihrer Berührungen, war es wie ein knisternder Stromschlag. Er zuckte abwertend mit den Schultern.

„Bloß Zeug, das ich loswerden wollte. Nimm sie. Lies sie. Verbrenn sie, wenn du willst. Ich…ich kann doch nichts mehr damit anfangen."

„Jack, ich…"

„Schon gut, Ennis. Schon gut."

Ennis sagte nichts weiter für den Moment. Da war noch das Geheimnis, das er loswerden musste. Die ganze Woche hatte er es vor sich her geschoben, wohl wissend, dass es Jack nicht gefallen würde. Ennis drückte den Karton an seine Brust, räusperte sich unbehaglich, bevor er stammelnd beichtete, dass aus dem geplanten Treffen im August nichts werden würde, dass er erst im November wieder frei bekäme. Ennis hörte sich selbst Dinge sagen von Färsen, Kälbern, Vorarbeitern und Unterhaltszahlungen, reale Dinge, die trotz notorischer Geldnot allesamt nach Ausflüchten klangen.

Einige Augenblicke lang war die Stille zwischen ihnen greifbar, die Pferde schnaubten ungeduldig im Hänger, spürten womöglich das herannahende Unwetter, und mit einemmal explodierte der sonst so besonnene Jack. Ob er, Ennis, es sich nicht vorstellen könne, wie verflucht schlimm es für ihn sei, immer so lange warten zu müssen. Ob ihm überhaupt bewusst sei, wie oft sie sich in zwanzig Jahren gesehen hätten. „_Ich bin nicht du, Ennis_." Der gelegentliche Bergfick reiche ihm längst nicht mehr aus, und nun würde es noch länger dauern!

Plötzlich fehlte Ennis Luft zum Atmen. Es war als schnüre ihm eine unsichtbare Hand die Kehle zu. Er wollte etwas erwidern, brachte jedoch kein Wort heraus. Statt dessen wurde es finster vor seinen Augen. Ennis fiel. Tiefer und tiefer fiel er, in einen bodenlosen Abgrund, ohne Licht und ohne jedes Geräusch. Dann war Jack plötzlich da und hielt ihn fest, und ehe er sich's versah, trommelte er mit seinen Fäusten gegen Jacks Brust. Versuchte ihn von sich zu stoßen, während er sich gleichzeitig unter Tränen in seiner Jacke festkrallte. Warum! Warum konnte es nicht so sein wie immer! Warum musste Jack es kompliziert machen! Warum musste er ihm immer wieder mit Gewalt den Spiegel vorhalten?

Es war jedoch Jack, der als erster seine Worte wiederfand, der unter kaum verhohlenem Schluchzen hervorpresste: „Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wie ich von dir loskomme!" Er schrie es ihm förmlich entgegen. Eine Sekunde absoluter Schwärze, etwas stach so schmerzhaft in sein Herz, dass er aufkeuchte, dann gaben unversehens Ennis' Knie nach. Wenn Jack ihn nicht ebenso fest gehalten hätte, wäre er hart auf den Asphalt aufgeschlagen.

Äußerlich hatten beide sich schnell wieder im Griff, klopften sich betreten gegenseitig das Revers ab, sahen sich jedoch nicht in die Augen.

„Wir seh'n uns dann im November", hatte Jack noch mit rauer Stimme gemurmelt, und als sie dann in verschiedene Richtungen davonfuhren, fühlte Ennis sich genauso elend wie zwanzig Jahre zuvor, als sie sich zum ersten Mal getrennt hatten. Damals hatte er noch nicht gewusst, was es war, das ihm die Eingeweide aus dem Leib zu reißen drohte. Inzwischen war der Schmerz über den Verlust fast ein alter Vertrauter geworden, dem er regelmäßig zuprostete. Er wusste, was es war, und es tat immer noch genauso weh wie beim ersten Mal, aber er selbst hatte einmal gesagt, wenn man etwas nicht ändern kann, muss man's aushalten.

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

_23. September 1965, Childress, Texas_

_Hey Cowboy!_

_Gestern hab ich den besten Ritt meines Lebens gemacht! Der Bulle war stark und wild. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie wütend er schnaubte, noch bevor ich auf ihm saß. _

_Als ich endlich oben war, spürte ich seine zornige Hitze, seine Muskeln, als wir auf den Platz hinaus schossen. Er sträubte sich wie ein Berserker in dem Versuch mich loszuwerden, bockte wieder und wieder und sprang durch den Corral, aber ich war in Topform. Ich hab mich großartig gefühlt, Ennis! Mag sein, dass ich wie ein Prahler klinge, aber der Bulle konnte einfach nichts gegen mich ausrichten. Ah, Ennis, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was das für ein Gefühl ist, wenn du nie selbst Rodeo geritten bist! Sollte ich erwähnen, dass es mir eine ganze Stange Geld eingebracht hat? Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es sich lohnt, hab ich das nicht? Yeah!_

_Da war ein Mädchen. Eine Frau. Ich hab ihren Hut aufgehoben, und später in der Bar hat sie mich angesprochen. Ihr Name ist Lureen. Sie ist süß. Ein richtiges Texas-Mädchen. Ihre Augen sind rehbraun, und ihr Haaar ist lang und wellig. Und sie geht zur Sache, das kann ich dir sagen! Reitet wie der Teufel, und fährt genauso Auto. _

_Ennis, wir zwei haben uns seit ´63 nicht gesehen, und ich kann nur Vermutungen darüber anstellen, wie es dir seitdem ergangen ist, aber was mich betrifft - so verrückt es klingt - ich betrachte dich als meinen besten Kumpel, und darum sage ich es nur dir: Ich glaube, wenn Lureen nicht den ersten Schritt gemacht hätte, hätte ich sie nie wieder gesehen. Hätte gar nicht gewusst, was ich hätte sagen sollen. Aber ich hab sie wieder gesehen. Oh Mann, was soll ich sagen? Sie hat mich im Auto überwältigt. Ehe ich's mich versah, hatte sie ihre Bluse ausgezogen, und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie geschickt sie mit ihren Händen war! _

_Ich glaube, ich habe mein Glück gefunden. Eine Zukunft. So wie du und deine Alma. Ich stelle mir vor, dass ihr ein kleines Haus in der Nähe einer Ranch habt, du mit deinen geliebten Pferden arbeitest, und bestimmt habt ihr längst Nachwuchs bekommen, was? Hab ich recht, du alter Hurensohn?_

_Wir sehn uns, mein Freund,_

_Jack_

Ennis hält inne und sieht aus dem halbblinden Fenster auf die trockene Landschaft hinaus. Als dieser Brief geschrieben wurde, war die kleine Junior bereits ein Jahr alt gewesen. Wie gut ihn Jack doch damals schon gekannt hatte. Nach den wenigen gemeinsamen Wochen oben auf dem Brokeback kannte Jack ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sein, Ennis', Leben nach einem exakten Plan verlaufen würde. Und warum auch nicht? Pläne bedeuteten Sicherheit. Auch wenn Ennis immer auf dem Sprung war, immer bereit für den Fall, dass sein richtiges Leben vorbeikam und ihn mitnehmen wollte, so hat er Veränderung doch nie selbst initiiert.

Draußen jagt ein magerer Hund hinter einer Plastiktüte her. Hunde erinnern Ennis immer an Jack. Nicht nur wegen Jacks sanfter, blauer Augen, sondern auch weil er Hunde abgöttisch geliebt hatte. Am Lagerfeuer hatte er von den Welpen erzählt, die er als Kind aufpäppelte, nachdem die Hündin sich in einer Coyotenfalle stranguliert hatte. Zwei waren gestorben, doch die anderen beiden hatte Jack durchgebracht, und sie hatten ihn durch eine ereignislose Teenagerzeit begleitet.

Wie jeder Mann hätte Ennis gern einen Sohn gehabt, doch sie hatten nur Mädchen bekommen. Natürlich hat er sie abgöttisch geliebt, Alma Jr. und die kleine Jenny, aber manchmal hatte er einfach nichts mit ihnen anzufangen gewusst. Jetzt sieht er sie nur noch selten. Die Mädchen haben ihr eigenes Leben. Jenny ist erst vor ein paar Wochen hier gewesen, und er musste ihr versprechen, dass er zu ihr und ihrem Mann kommen würde, wenn er nach der Saison keine Bleibe hätte, doch Ennis hat nicht die Absicht, das zu tun. Nicht, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden lässt. Er hat keine Lust, darüber nachzudenken, wo er nach einem neuen Job suchen sollte, welche Farmen in Frage kämen.

Noch hat er seinen täglichen kalten aber starken Kaffee, mit dem er über die Runden kommt. Seinen Kaffee und seine Briefe.

_April 1967, Childress, Texas_

_Ennis, mein Freund,_

_fast zwei Jahre sind vergangen, seit ich dir zuletzt geschrieben habe. Eine Menge ist passiert seitdem. Lureen und ich haben geheiratet, und wir haben ein Baby bekommen, einen strammen Jungen namens Bobby. Er ist jetzt sechs Monate alt. Ich hab mit dem Rodeo aufgehört und einen Job bei Lureens Vater angenommen. Der alte Newsome bezahlt mich nicht schlecht, aber er kann mich nicht leiden. Anfangs dachte ich, es wär, weil ich ihm sein Mädchen weggenommen hab, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass er mich einfach für einen Versager hält, der nichts allein hinbekommt. Lureen und auch dem Geld zuliebe halte ich meine Klappe, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich dem Alten mit Vergnügen eine reinhauen würde!_

_Aber ich schreibe dir eigentlich wieder aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Du fehlst mir in letzter Zeit, Ennis. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, das zu sagen, es zu schreiben, aber du wirst es ja doch nie lesen, daher ist's egal._

_Am Anfang war alles toll, ich dachte, ich hätte mein Leben endlich im Griff, dachte, ich könnte überhaupt ein normales Leben führen. So wie alle anderen. So wie du wahrscheinlich. Netter Job, ein kleines Haus mit Garten, eine hübsche Frau, die mit dem Essen wartet, und ein Sohn, der mich vergöttert. So einfach. Das ist es doch, was ein Mann will, nicht wahr? Tja, so einfach ist es bloß leider nicht. Gut, ich habe Job, Heim, Frau und Sohn, aber es ist anders, als ich es erwartet hatte. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann es losging, aber irgendwann lief alles schief. Vielleicht war es schon immer so. _

_Lureen… ich weiß nicht, sie… ach, sie ist einfach Lureen. Habe ich mich verändert, oder hat sie es? Ich weiß es nicht, Ennis. Ich hatte gedacht, dass sie mit der Zeit auch mein Freund werden könnte, verstehst du? Sie ist die Mutter meines Sohnes, sie kümmert sich um unser Heim und hält mit ihrem Dad die Geschäfte am Laufen, aber manchmal ist sie mir so schrecklich fremd. Als ob ich sie nie richtig gekannt hätte. Auch der Sex ist nicht mehr wie am Anfang._

_Will ich zu viel? Verlange ich zuviel vom Leben? Teufel, ich weiß ja nicht mal, was ich verlange, nur, dass ich so nicht weitermachen kann. Mir scheint, das bin nicht mehr ich. Als ob sich ein Fremder in meinem Körper eingenistet hätte und mir vorschreibt, was richtig und was falsch ist._

_Das ist kein Leben für mich. Ich habe hier eine Menge Freunde, sicher, aber mir fehlt jemand, mit dem ich reden und lachen kann. Oder schweigen. Ja, was ich sagen will, DU fehlst mir, Ennis. Ich habe versucht, dich zu vergessen, habe es weiß der Teufel versucht! Oh, was soll ich nur tun? _

_Ich habe mich nach dir erkundigt, habe nachgeforscht. Anscheinend lebst du immer noch in Riverton. Gutes altes Wyoming… Ennis, was wäre, wenn ich dich besuchen komme? Ich muss dich einfach wiedersehen. Ist das eine gute Idee? Ich weiß es nicht. Verdammt, ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr! Der Alte hat recht, ich bin ein totaler Versager._

Wie jedesmal starrt Ennis die letzten Zeilen an. Starrt mit gefurchter Stirn auf das untere weiße Drittel des Briefbogens, als könne er, wenn er sich nur stark genug konzentrierte, lesen, was Jack nicht mehr aufgeschrieben hat. Der Brief hat kein Ende, keine Verabschiedung, kein „_bis bald, Kumpel_". Jack ist einfach so weg. Dieser Brief ist der traurigste von allen. Ennis spürt das Brennen hinter seinen Augen. Er beißt sich auf die Lippen, kann den Blick aber nicht abwenden. Erst als zwei dicke Tropfen herunterfallen, reißt er sich los, tupft mit dem Hemdsärmel zuerst vorsichtig das Papier ab, bevor er sich schniefend über die Nase fährt.

tbc.

* * *

Anmerkung:

Nur ein kleines Kapitel diesmal, sorry. Kapitel 3 und 4 sind quasi fertig, aber der Feinschliff macht doch mehr Arbeit, als ich gedacht hätte. Daher, bitte, bitte kommentiert was das Zeug hält! Das hilft enorm!


	3. Chapter 3

„_Jack, wie sieht's mit November aus? _

_Wir können uns am Pine Creek treffen. Ennis Del Mar_."

Ein kurzer, hoffnungsvoller Text. Wie immer auf den Postkarten. Nur diese hatte Jack nie bekommen. Keine Antwort. Nur kalte rote Großbuchstaben ohne Sinn. VERSTORBEN.

Die Karten, die Jack ihm über die Jahre geschickt hat, haben einen anderen Ton als die Briefe. Sie sind knapp gehalten, nicht direkt unpersönlich, aber doch unverfänglich. Karten, wie man sie eben seinem Angel-Kumpel schreibt. Karten, die dem Postbeamten, der sie garantiert liest, oder einer Ehefrau nicht verdächtig vorkommen. Harmlose Karten. So wie die erste, das allererste Lebenszeichen von Jack Twist im September 1967, vier Jahre nach dem Sommer auf dem Brokeback Mountain. _„Mein Freund, dieser Brief ist schon lange überfällig. Bin am 24. in der Gegend. Dachte, ich geb dir ein Bier aus. Sag Bescheid ob du da bist. Jack"_ Ennis dreht die Ansichtskarte herum. Ein rotbraunes Klischeepanorama vom El Capitan und Signal Peak, beide ganz in der Nähe des Brokeback. Ennis verschränkt die Finger ineinander und spreizt sie weit von sich, bis die Gelenke knacken. Ob ich da bin? Darauf kannst du wetten, Kumpel!

Er hebt sie alle zusammen mit den Briefen im Karton auf. Alle, bis auf eine. Die letzte Karte, die er Jack geschickt hat. Die, die zurückgekommen ist. Mit dem dicken, roten Stempel vom Postamt. Wahrscheinlich hat er sie in der Telefonzelle liegen gelassen, wo er mit Lureen telefoniert hat. Damals, als er es erfuhr. Damals, als er endgültig in das tiefe schwarze Loch gefallen ist, das immer schon auf ihn gelauert hat. Er ist nicht wieder heraus gekommen seitdem. Diese Karte hat er nicht mehr, aber er kann keinen einzigen Buchstaben auf ihr vergessen.

Wie immer ignoriert Ennis den Stapel Postkarten, die er auswendig kennt, und nimmt den nächsten Brief heraus. Dieser hat seinen Umschlag längst verloren, und das Papier ist arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, weil Ennis ihn so oft gelesen hat. Mit der linken Hand greift er, langsam, und ohne hinzusehen nach seinem Emaille-Kaffeetopf, ein Weg, den er blind beherrscht, so oft am Tag nimmt sein Arm ihn. Erst als der Ausgießer über seiner Tasse schwebt, sieht er hin, um ja nichts zu verschütten. Wertvoller Kaffee. Nur ein paar Tropfen kommen noch heraus, kaum genug, um den Boden zu bedecken. Missmutig verzieht Ennis das Gesicht. Zeit, die Hansons aufzusuchen. Aber bevor er den Wohnwagen verlässt, will er sich noch für die Welt da draußen wappnen. Womit könnte er das besser, als mit dem Brief, den Jack nach ihrem ersten Wiedersehen nach vier Jahren geschrieben hat.

_4. Oktober 1967, Childress, Texas_

_Mein liebster Freund,_

_Zeit ist schon etwas Merkwürdiges. Ich glaube, sie ist wie das Gras und das Wetter fest an den Ort geknüpft, an dem sie gerade stattfindet. _

_Die Woche hier in Texas - die eine Woche, in der ich wusste, dass ich dich wiedersehen würde - hat sich endlos hingezogen. Nichts konnte mir schnell genug gehen, keiner konnte es mir recht machen. Schätze, ich bin Lureen und Bobby ein paarmal ziemlich barsch angegangen, wegen nichts! War unfair von mir, ich weiß das, aber es ging nicht anders._

_Dann bin ich zu dir rauf gefahren, und die paar Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Ich frage mich, ob es dir auch so ging. Kaum hatte ich dich, musste ich dich schon wieder loslassen. Jetzt, da ich wieder in Texas bin, scheint es mir nichts als ein kurzer Augenblick gewesen zu sein._

_Aber es war ein wundervoller Augenblick! Der Moment, als ich dich wiedersah… Teufel, Ennis, zwar hatte ich auf einen freundlichen Empfang gehofft, aber diese Reaktion von dir war echt unerwartet. Ich hab' den Truck getreten, bis meine Sohle auf dem Asphalt Funken schlug. Ich konnte es nicht erwarten. Gott, war ich nervös! Hast du bemerkt, wie zerkaut meine Unterlippe war, als ich ankam? Vor lauter Zweifeln, lauter Angst… _

_Als du mich ohne Zögern umarmt hast, fiel mir ein Riesenstein vom Herzen. Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass du mich aus den Stiefeln gehauen hast, Ennis Del Mar! Egal was ich alles phantasiert hatte, mit diesem Empfang hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Du warst anscheinend genauso froh, mich wiederzusehen, wie ich dich. Was? Gib's schon zu! Ich hab' es sofort gespürt. Die vier langen Jahre waren verschwunden, als du mich in diese dunkle Ecke gezerrt und geküsst hast. Wir beide Ertrinkende auf der Suche nach Sauerstoff. Wie konnten wir nur so lange ohne überleben?_

_Endlich… Endlich, Ennis… Ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Die ganzen Jahre habe ich versucht mir einzureden, dass es nicht das war, was mir fehlte, nicht du, aber das war eine Lüge._

_Wie lange haben wir da in der Ecke gestanden? Minuten? Sekunden nur? Gott, war das peinlich, deiner Alma so atemlos unter die Augen zu treten. Sie scheint eine süße Frau zu sein, und erst deine Mädchen, aber in diesem Moment wollte ich nichts anderes als dich in mir spüren, Ennis Del Mar! _

_Ein Glück, dass es kaum eine halbe Stunde später soweit war. Meine Wangen müssen rot geleuchtet haben, als ich dem Typ an der Rezeption erklärte, ein Einzelzimmer würde reichen für mich und meinen Bruder. Endlich habe ich dich wieder! Mein Bruder! Mein Cowboy! Mein verdammter Hurensohn Del Mar! Mein!!!_

_Wenn ich jetzt an den Abend und die Nacht im Motel denke, wird mir noch ganz heiß. Ich bin so froh, dich wiedergefunden zu haben, auch wenn du jetzt oben in Wyoming hockst, weit weg von mir. Was war ich für ein Narr, vier Jahre zu warten._

_Wenn ich die Augen schließe, bist du bei mir, Ennis. Ich spüre deine Hände, deine Hitze, deine Stoppeln unter meinen Lippen, und ich möchte am liebsten Texas den Rücken kehren und wieder zu dir fahren._

_Die paar Tage danach waren die besten, die ich seit langem hatte. Ich war frei. Ich konnte atmen. Nur wir zwei, ein Zelt und die Berge. Was brauchen wir mehr! Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich fast nicht erwartet, dass du dir für mich frei nimmst, aber du hast es getan. Zum ersten Mal seit langem war ich ich selbst. Ich hatte gedacht, ich könnte nie wieder so glücklich sein wie damals auf dem Brokeback. Aber das stimmte nicht, Ennis. Es war nicht nur der alte Brokeback, du warst es!_

_Ich zähle die Tage bis zu unserem nächsten Trip! _

_Auch wenn mir die Zeit wieder unendlich lang werden wird._

_Jack_

Jacks Handschrift zieht sich in großen, sorgfältig gemalten Buchstaben über die Seiten. Nur selten ist ein Wort durchgestrichen oder korrigiert. Ennis lächelt. Wie er jedesmal lächeln muss, wenn er sich vorstellt, wie konzentriert Jack am Tisch sitzt, womöglich an seiner Unterlippe nagt, während er den Brief ins Reine schreibt. So muss es einfach gewesen sein, denkt Ennis und stellt sich seine eigene Sauklaue vor. Briefe wie diese kann man nicht in einem Zug so herunterschreiben, und wahrscheinlich war es Jack peinlich gewesen, seine Emotionen hastig hingekritzelt zu sehen. Jack war so ein Träumer gewesen. Immer wollte er alles perfekt machen. Ennis streicht beinahe zärtlich über die schwarzen Buchstaben. Wenn er die Augen zusammenkneift, sieht er Jacks Hand, den Stift zwischen Zeigefinger, Mittelfinger und Daumen, die unablässigen, winzigen Bewegungen aus dem Handgelenk.

Da ist sie, direkt vor ihm - Jacks Hand - zum Greifen nah… eins mit seiner eigenen… wie es sein sollte… Dann öffnet Ennis seine Augen wieder, und die Geisterhand ist verschwunden. Was bleibt sind die Worte, die sie hinterlassen hat. Er kennt die leicht nach rechts geneigte Schrift besser als seine eigene. Der schwungvolle Bogen, den Jack jedesmal bei der Unterschrift an das J hängt, die etwas schrägen T-Striche, oder das kleine S, das immer nach unten aus der Reihe tanzt. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragt Ennis sich, ob er die ganze Wahrheit in Händen hält. Er kannte Jack gut genug, um sicher zu sein, dass sein Freund beim Abschreiben der Briefe den einen oder anderen Satz für sich behalten hatte.

Der Kaffee ist alle. Ennis hat die letzten, kalten Tropfen samt Bodensatz vernichtet. Er braucht dringend Nachschub, und seine Blase ist auch schon wieder voll. Er schnaubt halb amüsiert ob dieses Gedankens. Er ist süchtig. Süchtig nach Kaffee, wie andere nach Heroin oder Pot. Einen Joint hat er sich schon lange nicht mehr leisten können, und auf den gelegentlichen Whiskey oder Schnapps könnte er locker verzichten, wenn es sein müsste. Aber ohne regelmäßige Coffeinzufuhr könnte er nicht leben. Würde es nicht wollen. Der Kaffee beruhigt ihn. Der Kaffee hält seine Erinnerungen wach. Und nichts ist schlimmer als das Vergessen…

Mit gespreizten Fingern fährt Ennis sich ein paar mal durch die ergrauten Haarsträhnen, die auch wieder einen Schnitt gebrauchen könnten. Er wirft einen Blick auf seine Fingernägel, erachtet sie als passabel, und verlässt mit seinem Topf den Wagen. Nach zwei Schritten merkt er, dass er erst seine Notdurft verrichten sollte, verschiebt das aber auf später. Er will dies hier so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Vorsichtig klopft er an die Tür des Trailers seiner Nachbarn und räuspert sich. Eigentlich hat er keine Lust, mit den Leuten zu reden, aber da sie so nett sind, ihn mit Kaffee zu versorgen, nimmt er diesen Umstand in Kauf. Bo Hanson öffnet im Pyjama. Begrüßt ihn lautstark und erzählt, dass seine Frau Millicent beim Einkaufen ist. Kaffee? Natürlich habe er welchen. Er habe gerade eine Kanne voll gekocht. „Nimm ihn ruhig, Junge", sagte der kaum ältere Mann, und Ennis widerspricht nicht. „Willst du nicht mit uns zu Mittag essen? Millie will nachher Nudeln machen, und vielleicht bringt sie Schinken mit." Ennis schüttelt mit gesenkten Augen den Kopf, räuspert sich dann, als ihm einfällt, dass er unhöflich ist, und nuschelt: „Ah, nein, danke, ich hab' schon." Das ist zwar eine Lüge, aber keine schlimme, findet Ennis und nickt seinem Nachbarn zum Abschied zu.

Den dampfenden Topf in der einen Hand, pinkelt er noch schnell hinter seinem Wohnwagen und atmet erleichtert auf, als er die Tür wieder hinter sich und vor der Welt verschließt.

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_

_Ewig hat's gedauert mit der Fortsetzung... Falls dies überhaupt noch irgendjemand lesen sollte, kann ich nur sagen: Sorry!!! Aber irgendwie kam ich mit Jack und Ennis nicht weiter. Jetzt hat es endlich geklappt, die Muse war gnädig, und ein Ende ist auch absehbar. Es folgen noch ein oder zwei Kapitel. Vielleicht mag sich ja der eine oder andere Brokeback-Fan unter euch noch aufraffen, diese Geschichte zu lesen. Ich würde mich freuen!_

_LG,_

_Pandora_

* * *

Nachdem er Jack wiedergesehen hatte, vier Jahre nach dem Brokeback-Sommer, schien es Ennis, als verliefe sein Leben in Episoden, an denen er sich entlang hangelte. Wochen- und monatelang lebte er vor sich hin und verrichtete mehr oder weniger gelangweilt seine Routinen. Erst wenn langsam der Termin des nächsten Treffens mit Jack näher rückte, verspürte er eine innere Unruhe. Diese Nervosität gefiel ihm nicht. Er war doch kein albernes Mädchen! Aber wenn er ganz ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass allein diese Aufregung ihn bei der Stange hielt.

Jahrelang war die Kommunikation mit Jack über Postkarten oder knappe Telefonate verlaufen, in denen sie den nächsten Ausflug absprachen. Und es war in Ordnung gewesen, solange sie sich nur alle paar Monate sahen. Er war mit den Episoden zufrieden gewesen. Hatte er sich zumindest eingeredet. Zuhause mit Alma und den Mädchen verlief alles in seinen normalen Bahnen. Sicher, sie hatten sich oft gestritten, wegen Kleinigkeiten, oft wegen der Kinder, wegen des Hauses - Alma hatte immer wegziehen wollen, aber Ennis wollte sich nicht lösen. Wie ein schnell wachsender Baum schlug er gerne Wurzeln und sträubte sich gegen allzu große Veränderungen. Warum nur? Da war schließlich kein perfektes Leben, an dem er festhalten wollte. Nein, er hatte sogar gewusst, dass Alma recht hatte. In der Stadt hätten sie es besser haben können.

Aber Ennis hatte ausgeharrt. Worauf zum Teufel hatte er eigentlich gewartet? Das hatte er sich seit dem letzten Ausflug mit Jack schon so oft gefragt. Auf sein richtiges Leben? Sein ganz persönliches Leben, mit Passbild, Zertifikat und Stempel vom Amt vielleicht? Hölle, hätte es tatsächlich einmal angeklopft, hätte Ennis es vermutlich nicht mal erkannt, sondern es mürrisch fortgeschickt, mit den Worten, er kaufe nichts an der Tür!

Ein Schluck frischen Kaffees macht Ennis übermütig. Wahllos greift er in den Schuhkarton. Alles von Jack ist ihm jetzt recht. Solange er nur seine sorgfältige, regelmäßige schwarze Schrift sieht. Es ist ein dickerer Umschlag, den er erwischt. Darin stecken zwei Briefe. Ennis nimmt den ersten heraus. Er kennt ihn längst auswendig. Anrede und Unterschrift fehlen, ebenso ein Datum. Doch der Inhalt macht die Frage nach dem Wann überflüssig. Jack wäre wahrscheinlich überrascht, wenn er wüsste, wie gut Ennis sich an dieses Wochenende im Winter 1973 erinnert. An den Moment, wo er Jack einfach so wieder weggeschickt hat. An seine Augen… Jacks ungläubige blaue Augen… und den Schmerz darin.

Dies ist einer der wenigen Briefe, die nicht sorgfältig abgeschrieben sind. Jacks Wut und Frust spiegeln sich in der zackigen Schrift wieder. Hier und da ist die Tinte verwischt, ob von Tränen oder Whiskey, ist nicht zu sagen.

…………………

_Ich bin verdammt sauer auf dich, Ennis, und ich meine, VERDAMMT sauer! Weißt du, was das Witzige daran ist? Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es mir geht! Ich sollte den Brief diesmal wirklich abschicken und dich wissen lassen, was für ein Arschloch du bist!_

_Sei deinen Mädchen dankbar, denn sie haben dein beschissenes Leben gerettet. Du kannst… Bei Gott, wenn die beiden nicht im Wagen gesessen hätten, hätte ich dich umgebracht! _

_Du fickst mich, wenn es dir in den Kram passt… Ah, nein, das stimmt nicht, du fickst mich, wenn wir es vier Monate vorher planen, und ich weiß, wie gern du es tust, aber ohne eine offizielle Anmeldung kann ich offenbar nicht mal mehr mit dir reden! _

_Was bist du, Ennis? Der Papst?Die Queen von England? Ich bitte untertänigst um eine Audienz, Hochwürden. Gott, fick dich selbst, Ennis! Das ist so lächerlich!_

_Was geht nur in deinem gottverdammten Hirn vor? Ich versteh dich einfach nicht. Ich kapiers nicht. Ich meine, ich krieg deine Karte, schmeiß hier alles hin und fahre verdammte 14 Stunden, um dich zu sehen, und du hast nicht mal zehn Minuten für mich übrig. ZEHN Minuten! Du nennst mich deinen „Freund" - weißt du überhaupt, was das Wort bedeutet?! Warum zum Teufel hast du mir überhaupt von eurer Scheidung geschrieben, wenn du mich gar nicht sehen wolltest!_

_Wenn dir nichts an unserer sogenannten „Freundschaft" liegt, dann sag es einfach! Sag es, und ich lass dich in Ruhe, Ennis! Sag es, und du bist mich los! So reißt du mir bloß Stück für Stück das Herz raus und merkst es nicht mal._

_Scheiße, ich sollte diesen jämmerlichen Brief gleich verbrennen, ich höre mich ja an wie ein Weib. Lureen sagt, ich trinke zuviel, aber ich kann gar nicht genug Whiskey trinken, um dich zu vergessen, Ennis. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es!_

…………………

Ein plötzlicher schmerzhafter Stich in den Eingeweiden lässt Ennis sich zusammenkrümmen. Reflexartig beugt er sich nach vorn und stützt die Ellenbogen auf die Knie, macht einen Katzenbuckel. Am liebsten würde er sich gleich wieder ins Bett legen, aber es ist mitten am Nachmittag. So tief ist er noch nicht gesunken, dass er nicht zmindest den Sonnenuntergang abwartet, bevor er sich wieder hinlegt.

Scheiße, musste es gerade dieser Brief jetzt sein? Soweit er sich erinnert, hatte er sich aufmuntern wollen. Was soll's? Wenn man schon mal am Boden ist, kann man sich auch gleich im Dreck suhlen, oder nicht? Das scheint sowieso eine Art Lebensmotto für ihn zu sein. Oder ist es seine persönliche Buße?

Er sollte etwas essen. Wann hat er eigentlich den letzten Bissen zu sich genommen? Vielleicht doch das Angebot von Bo annehmen? Nein, auf keinen Fall. Er will heute niemanden mehr sehen, mit niemandem reden. Ennis ist nie ein großer Esser gewesen, deswegen ist er dünn und sehnig geblieben. In der Küche sind noch ein paar Konserven, die ausreichen sollten, um seinen Magen vor einer Coffeinvergiftung zu bewahren. Ennis öffnet die quietschende Schranktür, schüttelt den Kopf und lacht lautlos. Bohnen. Alles was noch da ist, sind Bohnen. Natürlich. Er hasst Bohnen. Und er liebt sie…

Heute ist ein Tag für Scotch. Definitiv. Er beugt sich über den Sitz, um an den Klappschrank unter der Decke zu kommen. Zwischen unordentlichen Stapeln von T-Shirts, Unterwäsche und Handtüchern liegt der teure Scotch, den er für besondere Gelegenheiten aufhebt. Er kippt den letzten Tropfen Kaffee herunter, bevor er die Tasse mit dem bernsteinfarbenen Alkohol füllt. Dann betrachtet er das Festmahl auf seinem Tisch und grinst schief. Scotch und kalte Bohnen. Die perfekten Begleiter für einen selbstmitleidsvollen Trip in die Vergangenheit. Ennis' Grinsen wird eine Spur breiter, als ihm auffällt, dass er zumindest seinen Sarkasmus noch hat.

Manche Erinnerungen lässt Ennis weniger gern zu als andere. Hauptsächlich an die Momente, wo er sich wie ein idiotisches Arschloch benommen hat, und er weiß, das hat er. Oft genug. Leider haben gerade diese Erinnerungen nicht selten eine unangenehme Penetranz.

Ennis war überrascht, als Jacks Wagen damals auf einmal näher kam. Ihm war unwohl zumute, als Jack so strahlend ausstieg und ihn gleich in seine Arme schloss, weil ihm sofort klar war, dass Jack die Sache falsch interpretiert hatte. Alma und er waren nun geschieden, aber das änderte nichts. Jack musste das doch verstehen. Es war Ennis damals nicht möglich gewesen, anders zu denken, aber die Angst hatte ihn fest in ihren Klauen gehabt.

Eine einzelne Träne rinnt über Ennis' Nasenrücken, als er sich Jacks Gesicht ins Gedächtnis ruft. Das jungenhafte Grinsen war wie weggewischt. Eine steile Falte auf der Stirn, der Mund halb geöffnet, drückten seine Augen Verwirrung aus. Jack war geschockt, verstand nicht, was vor sich ging. Und Ennis sah das deutlich. Das schlechte Gewissen war auf der Stelle da, und er hätte Jack alles erklärt, sagte er sich, wenn die Mädchen nicht dabei gewesen wären.

Ausflüchte. Das war einer der Momente, den Ennis hätte nutzen können, wenn er mutiger gewesen wäre. Jetzt weiß er es, aber damals schob er einfach hastig alles vor, was ihm in den Sinn kam, nur damit Jack wieder verschwand. Den Rest des Tages hatte er fröhlich mit seinen Töchtern verbracht. Alma Jr. war gerade neun geworden, und Jenny war sieben, daher war der Besuch der Eisdiele in der Stadt für sie der Höhepunkt gewesen. Den fremden Mann, der ihren Daddy auf dem Parkplatz stürmisch umarmt hatte, hatten sie schnell wieder vergessen. Eine Weile hatte Ennis die nagenden Gedanken verdrängen können, doch je dunkler der Himmel wurde, desto mehr hasste er sich für seine Feigheit. Nachdem er die Kinder bei ihrer Mutter abgeliefert hatte, hatte er sich in der einzigen Bar von Riverton betrunken.

Jetzt, Jahre später, fragt Ennis sich, warum er Jack nicht einfach mitgenommen hatte. Es wäre so was von hundsnormal gewesen, mit seinem Kumpel _und_ seinen Mädchen Eis essen zu gehen. Sie hätten gar nicht mal übereinander herfallen müssen. Einfach nur Eis essen und quatschen. Was wäre dabei gewesen? Jack konnte schließlich immer schon gut quatschen.

Der Gedanke lässt Ennis amüsiert schnauben. Jack, die Labertasche. Manchmal war ihm das ewige Gequatsche ganz schön auf den Sack gegangen. Und jetzt? Jetzt gäbe er alles für nur ein Wort. Jack hatte recht gehabt. Ennis war ein Idiot gewesen. Ennis konnte nicht mit Überraschungen umgehen. Ohne einen Plan hatte er den Eindruck, sein Leben laufe ihm aus dem Ruder. Er war gern der Kapitän auf seinem kleinen Boot, so fühlte er sich sicher. Und wenn er auch machtlos gegen so manchen Sturm war, mochte er es nicht, wenn andere den Kurs bestimmen wollten. Ennis hebt die Tasse. Cheers, Jack!

Der zweite Brief in dem Umschlag ist kaum mehr als eine Notiz, hingekritzelt auf die Rückseite eines Rechnungsblocks, vielleicht während einer von Jacks Geschäftsreisen. Der alte Newsome hatte ihn regelmäßig zu Landwirtschaftsmessen geschickt, wo er die Maschinen zu präsentieren hatte. Der Zettel ist schlampig abgerissen und wiederum ohne jegliche Datumsangabe. Ennis vermutet, dass vielleicht eine Woche zwischen diesem Zettel und dem letzten Brief liegt. Dem wütenden Brief.

…………………

_Ich hab es versucht, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Ich Idiot. Hätte es wissen müssen. Mindestens drei Tage lang hab ich das Zeug in mich reingeschüttet, aber alles was es mir einbrachte, waren Kopfschmerzen und das große Kotzen. Unsere ganze Situation ist zum Kotzen, wenn du mich fragst. Ach Ennis, warum machen wir das immer wieder? Warum frieren wir uns irgendwo im Nirgendwo den Arsch ab, wenn wir es besser haben könnten? Wenn wir es immer haben könnten. Ich weiß es nicht, Ennis. Weißt du es? _

_Es könnte anders sein. Könnte es das nicht? Wie oft hab ich dir das schon vorgebetet? In meinen Gedanken, meinen Träumen, ist es anders. Meine Mom hat immer gesagt, wenn ich wieder zu spät für die Schule dran war, weil ich aus dem Fenster nach Flugzeugen gesucht hatte: „Jack, du bist ein unverbesserlicher Träumer." _

_Oh Ennis, die kurzen, schnellen Momente, die wir miteinander haben, sie sind es, die mich durchhalten lassen. Warum kann es nicht immer so sein?_

…………………

Draußen wird es bald dunkel. Verdammt! Er hat vergessen, Bo Hanson nach Lampenöl zu fragen. Nun muss er doch noch einmal hinaus in die Welt. Er braucht das Öl, um die Nacht über zu lesen. Er will Jacks Briefe lesen, bis ihm die Buchstaben vor den Augen tanzen wie Ameisen. Er will seine Träume beeinflussen. Will dem jungen, fröhlichen Jack begegnen. Dem Jack mit den riesigen Augen, dem dichten, dunklen Haar und dem zähnezeigenden, leicht schiefen Lächeln, das einen glatt aus den Stiefeln hauen konnte. Jack mit seinen eleganten aber starken Händen, dem vom Bullenreiten gestählten Körper…

_Rodeo, mein Freund, wäre dein Leben glücklicher verlaufen, wenn du mich nicht getroffen hättest? Es tut mir so leid…_

tbc.


End file.
